robloxtvstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert's Stuff
Albert's Stuff is a Canadian-American children's television series which first premiered on February 15th, 2008, making its first season end after its first 52 episodes. The show was renewed for a second season on August 19th, 2009, and a third and final season was renewed on December 4th, 2009. Since the show's been cancelled, the show continues to rerun of Roblox TV Studios in Canada. Characters Main characters * Albert - the main character and protagonist of the show. He has several accounts he uses and his best friend is Jake. He is voiced by Arthur Holden in the English dub and voiced by Jacques L'Heureux in the French dub. He also has a personality called Earthworm Sally. Usually in the show, he is seen with a small head, yellow skin and blue overalls that make him look like a Minion from Despicable Me. * Jake - the second main character and one of Albert's friends. He usually uses his main account for all of the episodes and can sometimes be a bit different then Albert. On normal occasions, he isn't seen in most of the episodes of the show. He is voiced by Thor Bishopric in the English dub and voiced by Alain Zouvi in the French dub. When he appears in the admin command episodes, he has no hair, a gray tank top, green camo jeans, black shoes and a yellow-brown belt. Supporting characters * Earthworm Sally - an earthworm that has been a guest star as one of Albert's personality. He is seen in segment 26B of episode 26 of the show. He also has a theme song he sings in the episode. The reason why the credits get extended in that episode is because of the Earthworm Sally segment. The episode title is called "I Want to Be an Earthworm Today", and is written by Gerard Lewis. He is voiced by Arthur Holden who does the voice of Albert in the English dub and is voiced by Daniel Dury in the French dub. * Albert's Clowns - they usually take Albert to a different game every time he tests an admin command called :kidnap and is seen in episode 44 of season 1. They are the only characters that are not voiced by anyone in both dubs. * Ninja - he once bullied Albert in the "Celebrity Bully" episode and got banned from the server for refusing to not leave him alone. He is voiced by Thor Bishopric in the English dub just like Jake, and voiced by Yves Corbeil in the French dub. Cast * Thor Bishopric as Jake and Ninja * Arthur Holden as Albert and Earthworm Sally * Additional voices: Danny Brochu, Frank Meschkuleit, Susan Glover, Rick Jones, AJ Henderson, Pauline Little, Matthew Mackay, Terrence Scammell. List of episodes NOTE: It has been suggested by Chocolatetomcarlogos that this section should be split into a new article called List of Albert's Stuff episodes. You can discuss this in the comments section if you want this section to stay. Season 1 (2008) Note: This section, along with the other two seasons, are under construction. Category:TV Shows Category:Television Shows That First Aired In 2008 Category:Television Shows That Last Aired In 2010